


star trek songfics

by attackoftheangryeyebrows



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Friendship, Genderswap, Humor, M/M, Music, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackoftheangryeyebrows/pseuds/attackoftheangryeyebrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of songfics mainly featuring Spock/Kirk with a little Bones and Spock/Uhura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Kissed a Girl

Track 01  
SONG: "I Kissed a Girl" by Katy Perry  
CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: Spock/Kirk

This wasn't the first time Captain Jim Kirk found himself in front of mirror, but it was the first time looking like this. He knew there had to have been something wrong with the water, he knew it, and now even McCoy couldn't argue it. Now everyone on the ship had changed genders.

Wow. He really made for a hot woman.

The door to his room slid open, but Jim didn't turn around, instantly becoming aware of Spock's presence. A second later his first officer appeared in the mirror, wearing the same new look as him, only even sexier.

"Spock…"

"Yes, Jim?"

"Does this mean we're lesbians?"

"It appears so."

"…Excellent!"


	2. Last Dance

Track 02  
SONG: "Last Dance" by the Raveonettes  
CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: Spock/Kirk

Life on the Enterprise was exciting, to say the least. You never knew when you'd be attacked by Klingons or when a diplomatic meeting would go wrong, and you'd end up fighting for your life. After a few uncomfortable brushes with death, Jim was determined to make the most of his time.

With some help from Sulu and Scotty, he managed to set-up a party. Everyone of board seemed to enjoy it, happy to take a chance to relax. Spock stuck to Jim's side like glue, neither approving nor condemning their enjoyment, but observing the festivities and asking Jim questions about earth parties – to Jim's surprise, Vulcans had parties too, but nothing like this.

When things finally calmed down, and a slow song came on, Jim dragged Spock out onto the dance floor under the guise of showing him another human custom.

At first, Spock was ungainly, stepping on Jim's feet with every other move. But he gradually improved, and soon enough Spock was leading Jim, who was more than happy to follow as Spock held him close.


	3. Fall to Pieces

Track 03  
SONG: "Fall to Pieces" by Velvet Revolver  
CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: Spock/Kirk, McCoy

Every time Jim came back to the ship hurt, Spock managed to keep his feelings under control, only relaxing once he and the captain were alone. He would gently check the wounds, even though he knew McCoy was more than capable of patching Jim up – after all, the doctor had been doing it longer than Spock had known Jim – and Jim would laugh at his worry, and kiss him for his trouble.

But this time was different. This time McCoy refused to leave the sickbay, afraid that he might be needed in case Jim woke or started to crash. And, if Spock weren't busy running the ship, he knew he wouldn't leave his captain's side. Every time he sat next to that prone, broken body, Spock felt his control slip, but most of the time he couldn't bring himself to care. All he wanted was to see those blue eyes sparkle again, and have Jim's laughter chase his fears away.


	4. Love at First Sight

Track 04  
SONG: "Love at First Sight" by Kylie Minogue  
CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: Spock/Uhura, eventual Spock/Kirk

Uhura had had a crush on Spock since the first time she saw him. No, she had never fantasized about marrying him or having children, but she did want to get to know him. The Nero incident gave her a chance to do exactly that.

She knew Spock tried to be as Vulcan as possible to make his father proud, but he was so very human when it came to emotions. He feared them, and so he repressed them, but that didn't stop the ache. That was especially true after his mother died. He made it hard for her to comfort him, but she tried, she really did.

Maybe that was where she had lost him, if she had ever had Spock at all. He started to drift away, and before she knew it their relationship had become platonic. That didn't mean seeing him with Kirk, now a former womanizer, didn't hurt.


	5. Let's Get Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains vague adult material so reader be warned.

Track 05  
SONG: "Let's Get Lost" by Beck And Bat For Lashes  
CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: Spock/Kirk  
RATING: M

Their first night back on planet earth, they rented a room. They had promised each other that within these four walls, there was no captain or commander, only Jim Kirk and Spock. Jim knew he would never forget how he felt when the door closed behind them: free. He loved traveling through space and being a captain, but nothing could compare to the look Spock was giving him now.

With Spock watching, he slowly stripped, starting with his shirt and ending with his boxers, never taking his eyes off Spock. The other man just stared, causing Jim to feel more vulnerable that he had ever felt in his life, as Spock's eyes trailed across his body.

Jim backed up until the bed hit the back of his knees, and then he laid down, waiting for the inevitable. Spock placed his hand on Jim's stomach, causing his breathing to stutter, and his hand was so hot. Then he pulled away, and Jim stared at the ceiling as he listened to his lover undress.

And then Spock's mouth was on him, and Jim gripped the sheets, moaning as Spock's tongue stroked him and brought him to the edge before leaving him there. He whimpered when cold air returned, but Spock crawled on top of him, kissing from navel to lips and back again.

For awhile they were content with that, kissing and pawing, but when Spock slipped his fingers into Jim's mouth, he knew it was time to get down to business.

The thought Spock moving inside of him came nowhere close to the actual act. When they came together, Jim felt their minds become one with their bodies, and he knew he would never be alone.


	6. Tired

Track 06  
SONG: "Tired" by Adele  
CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: Spock/Kirk, McCoy

Jim knew he loved Spock, but sometimes it was an effort that took more strength than he had. Spock didn't make it easy, determined to repress himself and keep everyone at arms length. He often got so tired he had little energy for anything else but following Bones around the sickbay.

Whenever he fell into one of these moods, Bones would lecture him about how Vulcans and humans obviously weren't compatible, and Jim almost wanted to agree. He wondered every once in awhile if Spock regretted leaving Uhura for him, but always dismissed those kinds of thoughts.

But then Spock would open up his heart and mind to Jim, and he couldn't help but fall back into that endless cycle, because he felt the good days outweighed the bad.


	7. Every You Every Me

Track 07  
SONG: "Every You Every Me" by Placebo  
CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: Kirk, Spock (hint of Spock/Kirk)

Jim knew he and Spock were quite a pair.

Spock, half-human and half-Vulcan, had lost his planet and mother in one terrible blow. He managed to be incredibly expressive despite his cold façade, and Jim loved it when he essentially flipped someone the finger with fancy words. It was hard to emotionally compromise Spock, but not impossible.

And him? He was the son of a man who had managed to save hundreds of lives in a few mere minutes. Now Jim was making his own legacy as Starfleet's youngest captain, but he knew he wouldn't be able to lead the Enterprise without Spock behind him. He was a famous womanizer and troublemaker, with a history of driving cars off cliffs and pissing people off.

He knew that most people thought Spock wouldn't stick around, but they were wrong. And even though Spock had almost killed him, Jim trusted him with his life, and he knew Spock could be his voice of reason. Spock, in turn, seemed to look to him as a guide when it came to emotions, or at least a very interesting test subject. And Jim wouldn't have it any other way.

They were both dangerous men in their own right, but together they were unstoppable.


	8. There for You

Track 08  
SONG: "There for You" by Flyleaf  
CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: Kirk, McCoy

Jim knew he couldn't be a very good friend. He was a magnet for trouble and chaos, and he spoke without ever thinking. Plus, there was the whole skirt chasing thing. The thrill was always in the hunt, but the capture wasn't too bad. His stubbornness wasn't often found endearing.

Bones knew he wasn't an easy friend to have. He grumped like an old man, and bitched like an old woman. When Jim wanted a crazy night on the town, all he wanted to do was stay in and read a book. Trying to keep Jim from getting into trouble was nearly impossible, but getting him out of it seemed twice as hard.

They complimented each other, and wouldn't trade their friendship for the world.


	9. My Last Breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a reference to Joss Whedon's show "Angel".

Track 09  
SONG: "My Last Breath" by Evanescence  
CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: Spock/Kirk

Spock was losing Jim, he could feel it in his mind. What had started as a minor cold had turned out to an infection of the worst kind, and there was nothing McCoy or anyone else could do to halt the process. For days now, the captain had fought bravely to keep hold, but now he was slipping away. Soon nothing would remain but the body of Jim Kirk, as something entirely alien would be in control.

Those beautiful blue eyes were growing dull, but Jim's grip on Spock's hand held. So much fear filled the other man's mind, along with pain and a myriad of other emotions that Spock couldn't even begin to identify.

Time dwindled down, and Jim entered his final hour. His breathing became erratic and his terror began to make Spock ill, but the Vulcan refused to leave Jim's side. With a whimper, Jim took his final breath.

"I don't want to go, Spock…I want to stay…"

And then he was gone, not with a bang but a whimper.


	10. Kiss With a Fist

Track 10  
SONG: "Kiss With a Fist" by Florence + The Machine  
CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: Spock/Kirk, McCoy

Bones watched Jim and Spock spar once, and it was one of the strangest things he'd even seen.

You'd have thought that they were out for blood, as they held nothing back. Spock almost took Jim's head off with a swing, but the captain luckily ducked in time, but he later returned the favor by trying to break one of Spock's arms. Once or twice Bones thought about intervening, but getting in the middle of that fray seemed like suicide.

After an hour they slowed, until Jim attempted to tackle Spock, but ended up pinned instead. And, as Bones watched them make-out on the training mats, he swore he'd never do it again, especially if this was how their fights always ended.

"Dear god, man! My eyes!"


	11. Tracklisting

Tracklisting  
1\. I Kissed a Girl by Katy Perry  
2\. Last Dance by The Raveonettes  
3\. Fall to Pieces by Velvet Revolver  
4\. Love at First Sight by Kylie Minogue  
5\. Let's Get Lost by Beck & Bat For Lashes  
6\. Tired by Adele  
7\. Every You Every Me by Placebo  
8\. There for You by Flyleaf  
9\. My Last Breath by Evanescence  
10\. Kiss With a Fist by Florence + The Machine


End file.
